


Loving The Void

by bbf200313



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Anal Sex, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Manipulative Nogitsune, Manipulative Void, Possessive Nogitsune, Possessive Void, Protective Nogitsune, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles loves the Nogitsune, Stiles thinks so, The Nogitsune loves Stiles, Voiles-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbf200313/pseuds/bbf200313
Summary: When Stiles is left feeling abandoned by the people around him, the Nogitsune comes into his life. Promising a life free of anymore pain and the ability to prove his strength, Stiles accepts the dark kitsune’s offer and is possessed by him. The Nogitsune uses the possession to go after the people who have hurt Stiles the most before he’s stopped. But the Nogitsune is a vengeful thousand year old spirt after all and when separated from one of the only people he’s cared about in his many years of his existence, it’s a sure fact that he won’t stay gone long. Will Stiles ever get the happy ending he deserves or will the people he’s sacrificed everything for keep him from getting what he needs?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s my first fic on AO3! I’ve been writing on Wattpad for a while so I am pretty used to writing but please bear with me if this fic isn’t up to everyone’s standards since I’m not used to writing fanfics quite yet. This fic is cross posted on Wattpad for those who couldn’t see/use the link, my username is: brooklynfee and this story is posted in my fanfiction oneshots book! Anyways this is a Voiles relationship (Nogitsune (Void)/Stiles) story and I really hope you guys enjoy it! I’m going to try and finish it within the next week or so and it should be about 5 chapters! Anyways, one last thing that should be mentioned is that in this fic season 5 takes place before season 3. It’s not a big part of the story but some names and events from season 5 are mentioned and hinted at so don’t feel confused! This can still easily be read without being up to season 5 though! Enjoy!

Stiles was tired.

In every way possible.

Tired of the constant feeling of guilt always following him around reminding him of how he killed his mom. Tired of fighting and doing everything he can for a pack who doesn't give a shit about him. Tired of Scott taking constant advantage of him and reminding him of what a bad person he is. And because of all these reasons, Stiles was kept up late at night causing him to loose every ounce of sleep. So yeah, Stiles was tired.

It was about 9:00 one night when Stiles had gotten home from helping out Scott and Derek at the loft. They were working on a small case which was quite unusual for the pack and people of Beacon Hills considering they seemed to be under constant threat of attacks by different creatures. The past two weeks had been quiet for everyone and it was eerily suspicious, and Stiles knew something was coming. One piece of advice he had gotten and always used from his mom was for him to always trust his gut, so when he had the instinctual feeling that something was coming soon to Beacon Hills, soon to him, he knew that's exactly what would occur. 

The feeling had been building over the last week and tonight he had decided to finally tell Derek and Scott about it. His strong Alpha best friend and the original Beta would be the perfect power duo to take down whatever it was that was coming for them, for him, so he knew they should be informed. He had hoped the pair would take his news seriously but life was horrible to Stiles so like always, things didn't go that way.

"What the hell are you talking about Stiles?!" Scott had demanded when he brought up news of a possible attack coming soon. "A new attack. How could you know that an attack is coming? You're not a werewolf or any supernatural creature. Not nearly an Alpha like me.You're just Stiles. A weak, fragile human." Scott sneered causing Stiles to have to choke back tears to hold onto the last bit of his pride.

"It's my instincts Scott. You remember what she told me. Always trust your gut, and my gut is telling me this calmness is exactly that. The calm before the storm." Stiles pleaded with his best friend to understand.

"Ok let's say you're right Stiles which you're probably not. Even if something is coming what is it? When exactly is it coming? How can we prepare? Answer those questions and maybe I'll take your pleads for attention seriously." Scott huffed angrily glaring at his once self proclaimed 'brother'. And that was it. In that moment with Scott's voice taunting him and not believing him, Stiles Stilinski, the once thought unbreakable human boy finally broke. His mind was like a movie of old painful flashbacks. 

"You killed your mother Stiles. And now you're killing me." His dad had said in his hallucination after ingesting the wolfsbane at Lydia's party that night. Even though his father hadn't actually spoken the words to him in real life, he knew the words were hiding there behind the face of his father every time he looked at him.

"Thank you son I should have had." His dad had said to Scott, although a joke it had still hurt him deeply although he never let it show, like always.

And finally what should've been the end of their friendship. When Scott believed the lies of a stranger over Stiles truth. How he pleaded with Scott to say he believed him and Scott told him he couldn't. That had put a huge crack in Stiles heart which unknowingly would only take one more blow before breaking which Scott had just delivered in the loft.

"Just back off Scott. Maybe Stiles is right." Derek had stepped in to try and ease the tension between the pair and reassure Stiles. Although he had put on the act he hated the Bambi eyed teen, Derek had grown to care and appreciate the 17 year olds efforts behind the scenes.

"You know what, it's fine Derek. If you guys don't want to believe me that's fine! And no Scott, I can't answer those questions but that doesn't mean I'm wrong! Maybe I am just a human, just Stiles not even close to an Alpha but that doesn't mean my thoughts or opinions are invalid. Do you even remember when we used to say we were brothers? Before you turned out to be a werewolf and learned to see yourself as better than me? You know when you first got turned I was happy for you. Happy you finally got the girl of your dreams and were able to do things you could only dream of, I thought things were looking up for us. But than you chose to leave me in the dust. To fiend for myself and I've decided I'm sick of it. I kept holding onto the thought that I was pack but lately I've realized I haven't been in the first place, so good luck Scott, Derek. Whatever comes you can deal with on your own because I'm done being unappreciated and mistreated by the people I learned to trust and care for!" Stiles shouted before running out of the loft, not taking the time to see Scott and Derek's deeply shocked and saddened faces, not that he could've with the constant stream of tears running down his face blurring his vision. He sped home in Roscoe taking some time to recoup when he parked in the driveway before going into the house.

And that led Stiles up to the current moment in time. He unlocked the door using his key before looking around the dim house. There was a note left on the ground just past the entrance into the house which Stiles picked up to read.

'Working late tonight. Don't know what time you or I will be home so money on the counter for dinner if you get none with Scott. Have fun, be safe and I'll try and be home at a reasonable hour.  
-Dad'

The message was longer and kinder than normal making it easier for Stiles to wipe the drying tears from his still damp eyes. He was glad his dad wasn't home for once to see him in this state. Stiles took the note and walked into the kitchen/living room turning on the lights as he went. He dropped his backpack lazily on the ground spotting the money his dad spoke about sitting on the counter. With Stiles blow up occurring not long ago, he really had no appetite so he left the money where it lay. He took one last glance around the open room before heading back to the house entrance and going up the stairs. Going through the hallway into his room, Stiles got a weird tingling in his stomach and the strange combination of feelings of anxiety, fear and a strange comfort.

Not knowing what to do about the weird feelings he was getting, Stiles continued to walk to his room. He went directly to the connected bathroom after turning the lights on in his room and began to wash his face with cold water. The frozen liquid to his overly warm face made him sigh in relief before looking up into the mirror. He wasn't happy with the sight. His normally full of life amber eyes were seemingly dull and empty with the sadly familiar sight of grey bags under them. His face almost seemed aged from stress and lack of sleep and it made him cover his face with his hands to keep him from looking again. He shook his head before flicking off the light switch and moving back to his room before picking up a vinyl and placing it on the record player and collapsing on the bed. He laid there looking to the ceiling resting his eyes and letting the music calm him before hearing his phone buzz multiple times interrupting his peace. He looked at the phone in his hand seeing messages from both Scott and Derek.

Stiles bro, I'm sorry ok? I know I should believe you but It's hard sometimes you know? Ever since the Theo and Donovan thing it's been hard for me to believe or trust anyone! Me and Derek will look into it ok? But I really need you to give me more details!  
-Scott

Stiles snorted reading the message from his 'bro'. The message really showed the type of person Scott always was. Acting like the good guy by 'apologizing' and than going back to his old behaviours. And saying he didn't trust anybody? Stiles couldn't help the dark chuckle he let out at that part. Stiles was the only one Scott had been treating any differently since the Theo and Donovan incident. But that was something Stiles really didn't want to go into or think about anymore. He quickly deleted the message so he wouldn't have to look at it anymore before moving onto Derek's.

Stiles. I know I've acted like a complete asshole ever since we met and I know it doesn't show which I'm sorry for, but I really care about you. You're smart, funny and the most caring person I know so when you say you have a feeling in your gut, I trust you. Give me and Deaton the information and we'll start preparations for whatever it is that's coming. I care about you Stiles and whatever it is, we'll take care of it. Together if that's what you want or else I'll take care of it on my own so you won't have to get involved. As for Scott, I'll talk some sense into him but I'm leaving him out of this since he's proven he can't be the leader he's supposed to. Stay safe, we'll talk later.  
-Derek

Stiles couldn't stop his smile. He had always cared for Derek and knew if anyone were to believe him about the situation it would be him. He's proved over the years that he was strong, reliable and had a good heart. Truly Stiles had thought Derek cared for him and he was so happy he was right. Stiles wanted to get close to Derek and become a good friend with him, Derek's life was a difficult one and Derek deserved nice things so if he could even slightly give a good thing to him, he would be happy. Stiles sent a quick response back thanking Derek for believing in him and that they would talk more about the 'case' later. He set his phone back down on the bedside table before going back to closing his eyes and just listening to some music. Without realizing it Stiles went into a calming sleep for the first time in a while.

——————————————————————

It was hours later. Stiles woke up to the horrible feeling of dread and that returning feeling of a strange comfort. He was feeling more confused than ever. How could two emotions so different and opposite seem so right together. He shook the thoughts out of his head before wiping his sleepy eyes and looking around the room. The room was much darker than before letting him be aware that he's been asleep for quite awhile. Shadows danced around the room and moonlight peaked through his closed curtains. But something didn't seem right. Sitting up, Stiles strange combination of feelings got stronger and stronger and he felt a strange cold breeze blow past him causing him to shiver. Why was it so cold? It was October in California and even though it cooled down at night Stiles knew it couldn't have gotten that cold. And even if it was, Stiles didn't remember his window being open.

All of the sudden Stiles heard footsteps coming from the corner of his room. His eyes jump immediately to the sound's direction to see a lean figure coming his way. Panicking, Stiles tries to flick on the lamp to see who or what is coming towards him but for some reason the light doesn't come on. The shadow continues its slow, creeping stride towards the foot of Stiles bed before the moonlight hits the figure lighting up its features and honestly, Stiles hasn't been more scared of anything than what he's seeing right now.

It's him. Stiles is looking at his clone. A mirror image of himself with only minor differences as paler skin and darker eye bags and non physical traits like the evil but oddly soothing aura around him. Stiles feels his chest pounding and his breathing go shallow as 'he' comes towards himself.

"Hello Stiles." A voice way too similar to his greets him. "It's so great to finally meet you in person." The voice practically purrs at him causing a shiver of fear to run up and down his spine.

"W-what are you? What do you want?" Stiles erratically beating heart and breathing makes the panic evident in his stuttering voice. 

"Well Stiles. I'm what you call a nogitsune and you need to calm down, I'm not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite actually." The voice tries to soothe him as he walks closer to him, sitting on the end of his bed as Stiles moves as far back to the headboard as possible. 

"What do you mean?" He asks, forcing his voice out steadier than before hating that this thing's reassurance calmed him down more than he'd like to admit. 

"I've been watching you, observing you for weeks. I've listened to your conversations, even been through your memories and dreams and I've seen how they treat you. Like a pack bitch. Expecting you to take all the abuse they give you and still come back again and again to do as they ask. You don't deserve that Stiles. Don't you see that? You're more intelligent than all of them combined and cunning like a fox. You don't need them and they act like they don't need you. How much more are you willing to take?" The nogitsune whispers to him as tears work their way back into Stiles eyes as the dark spirit shuffles over on the bed to caress his cheek. He tries to lean away from the touch but finds himself wanting it, needling it even.

"You deserve better Stiles. Just because you don't have superhuman strength and abilities doesn't mean you're worthless. Scott needed that bite to show that he could do anything at all but you, you're still better than him as a human. If anyone deserves to be an Alpha, especially a true Alpha, it's you not him." The 'clone' pleads with him and Stiles feels himself falling. Falling into the words of someone he doesn't know, something that looks just like him all because it cares. And he's so desperate he feels as though he'd do anything for something to love him, someone to care for him.

"But all that pain can change Stiles. You won't have to worry about being taken advantage of anymore. I'll protect you and make you stronger, stronger than you've ever been before and we'll prove to Scott and Lydia and everyone that you are better than them all combined. Strong, powerful, cunning and perfectly worthwhile." The kitsune imperceptibly seduces him with his sweet but truthful words. "All you have to do is say yes. We'll be in this together. Forever. Never alone and feeling worthless again. Just. Say. Yes." He whispers, getting closer with every word until his breath is hitting Stiles whimpering, trembling lips with the last words. Stiles feels his mind spinning and can't find his way through the fog clouding it but then all he can think of is what the Nogitsune reminded him of. He's been mistreated for so long, doesn't he deserve at least a bit of happiness or at least a chance at it? But is he ready to give up on his bestfriend? Thinking about it though, would Scott really miss him?

"You're not a werewolf or any supernatural creature. Not nearly an Alpha like me. You're just Stiles. A weak, fragile human." 

And with that thought he makes the decision he knows could change his life forever, for better or worse.

"Yes." He whispers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void finally takes over and starts his plan of getting Stiles some well deserved justice and having some fun himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally posted another chapter! Going to try and post another before Friday and if not sometime within the next few days! Bit of a longer chapter! Enjoy!

Stiles answer was immediately rewarded with something he didn't expect: a kiss. Most people would think it would be weird kissing someone who looked exactly like you but Stiles didn't feel that way at all. And maybe that made him seem fucked up but Stiles was at a point in his life where he really didn't care what people thought of him anymore, especially after everything that he'd been through and plus, no one was there to see this taking place anyways. Lips pressed against his own softly for only a few seconds before the intensity increased. Soon enough lips, tongue and teeth were colliding passionately and Stiles couldn't hold in his moan, this is what he wanted, what he needed. For once in his life everything felt good and right like he was doing the proper thing even if he wasn't. The kiss made him feel powerful, strong which is exactly what he wanted and what the Nogitsune wanted to and was giving him.

They finally broke apart and the Nogitsune grabbed onto his face gently.

"You're so perfect Stiles." The spirit purred as he held and stroked Stiles face with and in his hands. "Now this may feel weird but it'll be just like you're falling asleep. You hang out for a while and I'll take care of everything ok? We'll prove your strength and make them pay and you and I will be together soon enough. Everything will be ok." Those were the last sweet words Stiles heard before the kitsune held a palm up to his head and he felt himself begin to fall which he allowed fading into the warmth of the Nogitsune's grasp as he was possessed. 

—————————————————————————

Void felt good. He had finally gotten the opportunity to get what he wanted after weeks of waiting. When he had first woken up after years of forced sleep he simply couldn't wait to cause more pain and chaos all around before he had seen Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, the boy who ran with wolves and yet stronger than the rest of them. As soon as he had spotted the beautiful boy he knew he needed to have him. Not only was the boy seriously attractive on the outside, his soul also called to him. He was cunning, strong, intelligent and his soul was pure yet dirty at the same time, that was what had intrigued Void. He followed the boy home and visited him in his dreams that night. He had seen the dreams and gone through the memories of the Bambi eyed boy and discovered why his soul was tainted. It wasn't anything he had done, it's what others had made him believe he had done. His mom's last moments sticking to him like glue and haunting him forever and not to mention the way his 'friends' treated him on the daily. 

The Nogitsune was outraged when it saw the way the boy was treated through his mind and on the daily. He had heard and watched conversations between Stiles and his friends and couldn't believe the way they treated him. Couldn't they see the boy's wits and how truly powerful he was? It was then Void saw, they were all truly blind. And from that moment on he knew the best way to feed himself and bring chaos, strife and pain was to make those who had hurt the one he wanted to take as his mate pay. He had gone home one night and waited for Stiles to get home before getting him to allow the possession, normally he wouldn't care at all for consent but this was his mate. Although he loved to bring pain and fear all around, bringing pain from his mate just felt wrong. Void felt enraged when he saw how hurt Stiles had been when he arrived home and knew that stupid boy Scott McCall had everything to do with it. He and his friends had caused his mates pain which also resulted in the possession of Stiles being easier which was both good and bad. Good because it only took sweet words to convince Stiles of his possession but bad because he knew his mate was hurting. And he couldn't wait for Scott McCall to pay.

With the possession newly complete and Void being in control of Stiles body, his hallucinated body disappearing in a patch of black smoke, and he let himself rest knowing he and Stiles would both need it for the first step if his plan tomorrow.

—————————————————————————

Void woke up the next morning to the sound of the Sheriff's voice yelling from downstairs.

"STILES! BREAKFAST!"

The kitsune was never a huge fan of Stiles father considering the way he silently hurt his son even if he didn't notice it. The man also tended to never have time for his son and constantly be drinking. To put it simple Stiles father was a borderline alcoholic and he knows Stiles deserves better. He always does.

"COMING!" He yelled back. He quickly pulled some of Stiles clothes out of his closet before going to shower quickly. He could feel Stiles presence waking in the back of his mind and caused him to feel pleased. He stopped to admire the beautiful body of his mate, the body he was inhibiting before getting in the clothes he set out after he dried himself off. He walked down the stairs to see John Stilinski setting a plate of pancakes on the table.

"Good morning bud." John greeted him and ruffled his hand through his hair as Void reaches the table and took a seat.

"Morning dad." He played along.

"So I should be back home at around 7:00 tonight so I was thinking we could grab late dinner or something? I feel bad I've had to work late so much lately." The sheriff looked hopefully at him. If the Nogitsune cared for anyone other than Stiles and had regular caring feelings he would've been very happy at the offer his soon to be step father had made. But Void was a Nogitsune and didn't care for anyone but Stiles, he still had to play along anyways.

"That sounds great! I don't think I'm doing anything with Scott," Void tried to hold in his anger at having to mention his boy's 'bestfriend' to make his response seem normal, "so I should be good." He smiled at his 'father'.

"Great!" The pair finished breakfast with light conversation before the kitsune was almost ready to go to school. On his way out the door, he stopped by the shoe closet to grab his bag of 'toys' he would need for today before heading out the door.

"Time to put step one to work." Void smirked evilly getting into the Jeep his boy had named Roscoe and driving to the school. Once he arrived he went near 'his' locker before searching for his first victim. It didn't take long before he spotted Lydia. Perfect. He walked up to the strawberry blonde who was speaking to Allison before putting on his most innocent pleading face.

"Hey Lydia, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" He asked sweetly. The ginger looked at him suspiciously for a second before agreeing.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later Allison." The brown hair girl nodded her head giving 'Stiles' a smile which he returned. The pair walked out the doors of the school and before she expected it, Void was on her.

"Ok Stiles what did you—-MHMP!" She dropped off her bored toned sentence with a squeal as the Nogitsune placed his hand on her mouth and shoved her, pinning her into the wall.

"Listen here sweetheart, you've hurt Stiles real bad and I think it's about time you pay up for hurting my mate so here's how it's going to go down. You and me are going to take a little trip out to Derek's loft and you'll act as my bait. Hopefully, if all goes as planned the others will care about you enough to come searching for you and than you're all going to finally get what you deserve. And now the choice is yours, are you going to be easy and go quietly or is your punishment going to start a little early?" The dark spirit asked darkly watching as Stiles past love looked up at him tearfully. Water gleaming and pouring down her frightened face. When asked whether she was going to go easily or not, the banshee nodded making Void smile.

"Good girl but sadly I don't believe you so we'll take precautions just in case." He said before ensuring his grip on Lydia and grabbing duck tape and rope out of his supposed 'school' backpack. He placed the piece of tape across her trembling lips with a smile before tying her arms behind her back with wolfsbane laced ropes (just in case) like handcuffs. During this time, the school bell had rung leaving no one outside to see the kidnapping as all the students went inside. The Nogitsune quickly guided the banshee to the blue Jeep placing her lying down in the back seat before locking her in, in case she got any ideas. The 'clone' quickly hopped in the drivers seat before driving the pair to Derek's loft. Right as Void was about to take Lydia inside the house, he heard the buzzing of her phone.

"Hmm I wonder who that could be?" Void asked in fake curiosity, "we'll let's see! Oh it's sweet little Allison! You know other than Stiles she's a real asset to the pack. A hunter: anyone who kills anything, especially werewolves is in my good books! And on top of that she's never mistreated Stiles. Well, other than taking away his 'bestfriend', but in my opinion that's a good thing. The further away from Scott McCall the better." The Nogitsune states before focusing on the message from the female hunter.

Hey class is started, where are you? Did your talk with Stiles go ok?  
-Allison

"Well isn't that just sweet? She really cares about you! Bet she'd be really hurt to see you like this right now when she just thinks you're talking to sweet ol' Stiles." Void taunted before responding to Allison.

Yeah everything's fine. Stiles just had a dumb question that's all. Not feeling too good though, decided to go home. Grab my homework and meet up later? Thanks Ally.  
-Lydia

"Now that that's dealt with, the fun can finally begin!" Void spoke with an enthusiastic smile, sliding the phone into the back of Stiles jeans and taking the struggling girl and his bag inside Derek's loft, locking the Jeep. Luckily the broody werewolf wasn't home which Void had obviously anticipated having killed a random civilian in a 'supernatural-looking' way to keep Derek occupied for the day. He dropped his bag onto the floor before grabbing a chair and untying and retying the ropes around Lydia's wrists to it so her arms were bound behind her. He quickly ripped the duct tape off the ginger's lips seeing as he had everything else he needed before the pack would come and he could punish them all. 

"W-who are you and w-why are you doing this? You l-look like Stiles but you're not him. He would never do s-something like this!" Lydia pleaded, sobbing through the questioning. 

"Oh Lydia, I thought you would know what I am by now considering other than Stiles you're known to be a walking supernatural encyclopedia. I'm a Nogitsune, a dark spirit who feeds off chaos, strife and pain. I've been watching Stiles for weeks since I was woken up by the Neumeton and I saw Stiles and his pain. The pain you and your pack caused. You're right by the way, Stiles would never do anything like this, which is why I convinced him to let me take matters into my own hands and serve out the justice he deserves. He's caring, kind, smart and beautiful and you all decided to take advantage of that. You all took part in breaking the best person in all of your lives and hurt him to the point convincing him to let me take over took nothing at all. I despise you and your little pack for what you did to him but other than Scott you're at the top of my hit list Lydia. Lydia Martin, Stiles's first love and the most un-deserving of it. You were too self concerned to see that Stiles didn't just love you because he thought you were beautiful for whatever reason he would, but Stiles loved you for your brains and heart. He loved how smart you were, something no one else appreciated in you, something you wanted people to appreciate about you and when you finally discovered that that's why he loved you, you took his heart and stomped on it. Crushed it till it was nothing and why? Because you thought you were too good for him? Well let me tell you, it's the other way around and I'm kind of glad you rejected him now because I'll be with Stiles forever and I'll care for him more than you or anyone else ever could. Now, let's see how much longer it takes for your little pack to take notice of your leave and while I'm at it maybe I'll text mother dearest to let her know 'where you'll be'."

—————————————————————————  
Hours Later Elsewhere...

'Knock! Knock! Knock!' Allison knocked on the Martin house's door after school had finished up at Beacon Hills High for the day. It only took a minute or so before Natalie Martin was opening the door with a welcoming but shocked expression.

"Allison it's nice to see you but what're you doing here? I thought Lydia was over at your place?" Natalie asked kindly but confused. 

"Where'd you hear that?" Allison asked equally confused. Lydia said she had gone home for the day and clearly she wasn't here from what Lydia's mom had said. Either Lydia was doing something fun like shopping or she was in serious danger and considering it was Beacon Hills, she had to assume it was the latter.

"Lydia texted me a couple hours ago saying she'd be at your house for the night after school was done." She responded looking at Allison suspiciously. Allison, having the idea Lydia was possibly in supernatural danger at that very moment knew she needed to make up good excuses and fast so Natalie wouldn't be concerned and she could get to the pack and save Lydia if she was in danger.

"I know, I know, I'm just joking. Lydia is back at my house, she just said that she didn't know if you would be home after school and knew someone needed to feed Prada. She asked me if I'd just drop her off at my house and go check quickly, but now that I see that you're here, you can take care of it and I'll be going back home." She smiled as innocently and sheepishly as possible, hoping Natalie would buy her excuse and she could leave fast.

"Oh...well that was nice of her I guess. Well, like you said I can take care of Prada since I'm home. You two go have fun and be safe ok?" She responded kindly dropping the suspicion after the first bit of the sentence.

"Of course. See you later Mrs. Martin!" Allison shouted before rushing down the driveway and to her car, driving to Scott's house. She jumped out before locking the car and banging frantically on the door of the McCall house. She knew if this was a supernatural emergency, Mrs. McCall knew of their 'other world' now and would be very willing to help if needed to so she didn't worry about banging on the door and seeming suspicious unlike with Natalie. A minute later Scott answered the door looking panicked most likely from her frantically beating heart and panicked expression.

"Ally what's wrong?" He asked pulling the girl into the house.

"It's Lydia." She spouted out quickly,"Her and Stiles were having a talk earlier this morning and when she was going to be late for class I texted her asking her if they were ok and going to be done soon since they went off on their own. She texted me back saying that she wasn't feeling very good and was going to go home. She asked me to come over with her homework later and when I got there a few minutes ago her mom said Lydia texted her saying she'd be at my house. Somethings wrong here Scott and I think it has something to do with the supernatural and Stiles." She finally finished with a nervous crease forming on her forehead. Scott looked over at her guiltily making her glare.

"Oh god I should've listened to Stiles. Him, Derek and I met up at the loft last night and Stiles said that something supernatural was coming soon after these past weeks of radio silence. I blew him off and he went home really upset. I sent him a text apologizing but he didn't respond." He said giving her puppy dogs eyes.

"Really Scott? He's your best friend you should believe him when he tells you things like that, especially something that serious! It doesn't matter now thought we need to find him and Lydia!" She said urgently causing the Alpha to nod enthusiastically. 

"Let's get the pack to meet at Deaton's." He told her as they both went to Allison's car. While the Alpha drove the pair to the Vet's office, the young hunter texted the pack in a group chat to all meet at Deaton's like instructed. Soon enough the pair arrived at their destination and entered the office seeing Deaton putting some things away on shelves. He turned around hearing the couple enter the office.

"Scott, Allison, what can I do for you?" He asked kindly but straight faced.

"We need your help Alan. Lydia and Stiles have disappeared and we don't know where they are." Scott said with a look of desperation.

"Well that doesn't sound good. Is the rest of the pack coming here too?" He asked straight faced as usual.

"Yes, they should be here soon." Allison responded.

"Ok, while we wait for them, debrief me on what happened." Alan said looking back and fourth at the teens. The couple did just that, Allison telling her most of what she knew while Issac, Peter, Erica, Boyd, Malia, Kira and Jackson all arrived. They were all informed of the situation as well.

"Where's Derek?" Scott asked, "You messaged him too right?" He asked directed at Allison. 

"Yeah of course." She responded kindly trying to cut the 'duh' out of her voice since it practically wasn't a pack without Derek.

"We'll worry about that later but right now Allison I need some details on Stiles. From what you said he was the last to see Lydia so I need to know everything. Describe to me, did he look weird, act strange? Anything stand out to you?" Deaton questioned causing Allison to try and remember exactly what Stiles looked like and how he acted that morning.

"Well now that you mentioned it, he seemed a little...darker. He had this aura around him, gave me shivers now that I think about it and he seemed even paler than normal. I think he had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept enough but there was something...something that stood out a lot...god I can't remember!" Allison said pulling at her hair as Scott came over to comfort her and the pack watched.

"Just calm down and think Allison. This is important." Deaton instructed in a calm voice that surprisingly helped Allison calm down.

".....His eyes, yes that was it! He-he turned his face from me and I swore I saw his eyes flash purple for a second but I ignored it because, well it's Stiles he's never done anything bad and I know he's still human." Allison said looking down at the floor feeling upset that she had pushed a possible key fact in finding two people she truly cared about away in her head.

"You did well Allison. From what you said I believe I may now what's going on." Deaton said going to grab a book off one of the office shelves, the statement causing everyone to feel slightly relieved.

"Now from what you told me from what Stiles said last night," Alan said giving Scott a dissaproving look that made him look sheepishly to the ground, "and about his appearance this morning, plus Lydia's disappearance, I believe Stiles may not 'really' be Stiles." He said causing everyone to look at him with confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Issac asked.

"Well, there are tales of an ancient spirit called the Nogitsune and from what I've read in books and comparing it to what you've told me, I believe it may be possessing Stiles." He spoke calmly causing everyone to gasp at the information. "The Nogitsune is known to feed off and need to bring chaos, strife and pain wherever it goes. It was last heard that it was put to rest at the Neumeton years ago but from what's happened here in the last few months I wouldn't be surprised if it had been woken up. The reason I believe it is possessing Stiles is because the Nogitsune is surprisingly the only creature known to the supernatural world to have purple eyes as well as is known to drain its host causing them to look pale and very tired, but trust me, the Nogitsune doesn't get tired and is very strong so do not underestimate it."

"So how do we get it out of Stiles?" Erica asked shocking everyone that she wasn't asking simply how to kill it since she's known to have violent tendencies since she's been turned.

"Well, The Nogitsune is something nobody wants to deal with. It's extremely powerful and I'm going to be honest, I need to do more research to give you a proper answer to that question. As for right now, I suggest you all go to Derek's and try and track down Lydia because I fear the longer she's gone, the lesser the chances of you getting her out of the Nogitsune's grasp and back alive." He spoke his own straight face forming a worried expression. The pack immediately ran out to their vehicles breaking the speed limit to get to the loft hoping they weren't to late to save their banshee friend. 

—————————————————————————  
Back at the loft...

Approximately two hours after securing Lydia at Derek's loft, the man himself had arrived home. He had been shocked to see Stiles in his house and had asked him how he had gotten in, in a kind voice before he had noticed Lydia tied up by the huge windows in the buildings back facing outside. He had approached Stiles kindly asking him what was going on and how he could help causing Void to let out an amused chuckle causing Derek to realize this wasn't the same soft eyed boy he cared for. In that split second of realization, Void jumped at the chance and twisted the born wolf's arm behind his back throwing him into the loft floor, knocking him out. The Kitsune took the same precautions with Derek as he did Lydia tying the strong werewolf up in a chair beside the banshee with chains instead of ropes with double the wolfsbane on them plus tape covering his mouth. It wouldn't be long now before Derek woke up, noor would it be long before the pack came to him, the thought causing Void to crack the bones in his neck in anticipation.

"You'll get your justice soon, sweet mate." Void whispered to himself/Stiles but seemingly to no one at all. He heard Derek who had sure enough not been out for long slowly waking up in the corner and could feel the anticipation coming into the loft and could tell the pack had arrived. Finally. The sliding door to the loft was flung open and Scott with the rest of the pack plus Chris Argent and the Sheriff came through looking at Void with anger but slight worry. Perfect.

"Finally. My guests have arrived!" Void called out in taunted joy (causing the wolves of the pack to growl) knowing the pack should know by now what he truly was.

"Let Stiles, Lydia and Derek go!" Scott demanded causing Void to let out a sharp laugh.

"No, I don't think I will 'Mr. Alpha'." Void mocked with air quotes causing Scott to growl and his eyes to flash. "You've all treated Stiles like shit and I think it's time you finally pay." The Nogitsune said looking at the pack with an emotion that couldn't be seen as anything but utter disgust and anger.

"What're you talking about?" Scott asked dumbly causing the already frustrated Nogitsune to go insane with rage.

"What am I talking about? What am I TALKING ABOUT?! I'm talking about how you are the world's worst friend Scott McCall! You claim yourself Stiles BROTHER?! You barley deserve the title of friend when it comes to Stiles but you claim yourself his BROTHER?! You're unbelievable. Choosing to believe a strangers lies about your best friend over the truth from your 'brother'? And if that's not bad enough you're a WEREWOLF Scott. A werewolf who can sense lies but you apparently chose to ignore that when it came to Theo. And than, even after finding out the truth, not even comforting your friend or properly APOLOGIZING, the LEAST you could do?! You've mistreated Stiles the whole time you've known him and none of you deserve him, especially you Scott." Void spoke causing Scott's face to drop in guilt and general upset. 

"But it's not just Scott. Lydia treating Stiles like trash even though he loved her for who she was unlike everyone else who only cared for her looks! Jackson who has bullied Stiles since they were kids and no one deciding to do ANYTHING about it simply because they were scared of what he would do to them instead! Erica choosing to hurt Stiles now simply because he didn't return her affections! And the rest of you for being bystanders! You never DID ANYTHING TO HELP HIM!!! And what did Stiles do for you? Stay up late at night searching for answers  causing him to get barley enough sleep to function. Save your asses again and again no matter how horrible you really are. And continue to support you yet get nothing in return." Void spat looking at the pack enraged.

"But it's not going to be like that anymore. I'm going to take care of Stiles. I told him that, promised him that and that's exactly what's going to happen. And me taking care of him starts with getting him justice and me being fed. So who's ready to get hurt?" The Kitsune asked darkly causing fear to go through the packs eyes at his tone.

"Stiles buddy. We know you're in there. We'll get you out I promise. If what he said was true....I'm really sorry." Scott spoke out in a soft, whispered tone causing Void to scoff.

"A bit late for an apology McCall, now let's rumble!" Void said charging at Scott and flinging him into the wall. As soon as the first move was made claws and teeth were sprouted, arrows and guns loaded. The battle had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Give me some kudos and share your thoughts in the comments, I’d really love some feedback! See you all soon!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Void continues on his rampage but will he get his proper revenge? Will the pack be able to stop him and how will Stiles react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another chapter! There will probably only be one more after this but it’s honestly the most exciting ken in my opinion! I’m not sure exactly when it’ll be but I’m hoping it’ll be before the end of the week or within the next week for sure! Anyways, enjoy!

After Scott hit the wall, Void was immediately attacked by Allison trying to defend her boyfriend. She shot at Void with an arrow which the dark Kitsune immediately caught; Void was a thousand year old spirit meant to bring chaos, strife and pain to the world, it was going to take a little more than a measly silver arrow to take him down. As soon as the arrow was caught in his grip, Void turned on Allison giving her a huge, evil smile. This only caused Allison to get even angrier and begin shooting more and more arrows at the Nogitsune which he caught easily.

"Uh. Uh. Uh." Void 'tsked' and shook his finger tauntingly at the female hunter. "It's going to take a lot more than that to take me down. And It'd be in your best interest to stop shooting at me now, there's only so many things that can happen. One, you'll run out of arrows which is highly likely considering you wasted a ton just now. Or two; you'll keep shooting and begin to annoy me causing me to...well...hurt you which, isn't something I really want to do Allison. I may feed off pain but Stiles or I have never had any problems with you, why start now?" Void asked innocently but his talk wasn't causing the hunter to back down any less. But Void was right; Allison shot one more arrow before she was out causing the Nogitsune's giddy smile to return to his face. Allison's eyes filled with panic for a few seconds before realization flooded them and she grabbed her taser out of her pocket before it and firing it at Void.

Just like before, Void caught the string of electricity in his hand with an unamused expression on his face. Feeling annoyed at Allison continued attempts, Void quickly pulled on the taser's string pulling Allison towards him before throwing her onto the floor. It only took a second of Allison hitting the loft floor before the roar of an Alpha filled the entire loft, hurting the ears of all inside. Void turned around with a deadly grin pulling at the sides of his lips seeing Scott completely wolfed out. Scott wasted no time in his attack jumping on Void pinning him to ground and slashing his arm with his claws. The Alpha, still filled with anger picked up Stiles body by the shoulders and threw him into the wall returning Void's earlier attack. Scott pounced on the Nogitsune once he made contact with the wall and held him up with his hand around Stiles neck. Void wanted Scott to hurt and wasn't worried at all with this attack so decided to hit Scott where it would really hurt.

"Scott, it's me! IT'S ME! Please stop Scotty! Please!" Void begged faking his plea's as Stiles. Scott stared hard into Stiles eyes only slightly letting up on his grip. 

"Scott that's my boy! YOU LET HIM GO!" The sheriff shouted from behind the pair as Chris tried to hold the man back. Scott, knowing the sheriff would never forgive him if he continued to hurt the one who looked like his bestfriend if it really was him, let Void drop to the ground slowly.

"Oh Scotty, if you're that weak you'll never survive long as an Alpha." Void taunted Scott before throwing him off his body and off the wall. Scott looked down in shame as Void laughed in triumph at the look on the teen's face. God Void loved the taste of shame. Not given much time to enjoy it, the Kitsune was tackled to the side by Erica.

"Oooo fiesty!" Void purred looking up into the bright yellow eyes of Erica's wolf. The wolf tried to sink her claws into his shoulders and keep him pinned to the ground but Void quickly landed a hit to her gut with his knee getting it unpinned from under Erica's body. Although a wolf, Erica took the hit hard considering it wasn't a human who was hitting her, but now a supernatural creature. He took the time from her reaction to the hit to flip her over and push his hands down on her throat.

"You know none of this would be happening if you and your 'friends' decided not to hurt Stiles." Void shook his head in a teasing way and tone but being truthful with his words. Erica growled lowly from the pressure on her throat before Void was (once again) pulled off by Boyd. The larger wolf took to throwing him to Scott causing Void to laugh at the situation.

"Its just a game of monkey in the middle with all of you isn't it?" Void was pinned to the ground for the third time that night as Scott lay above him. The Nogitsune looked up into the eyes of the one Stiles called his bestfriend to see tears pricking his eyes.

"Aww why so sad Scotty? You and your friends asked for this, you clearly had it coming." He said monotone pulling no reaction from Scott. 

"Stiles. I know you're in there ok? We'll figure something out ok? Like we always do, we'll get this thing out of you and you'll return to normal." Scott said as he struggled to keep the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Scott. It seems like you just don't understand, there is not way to get rid of me, and Stiles wouldn't want you to anyways. You know I asked him if he wanted this and do you know what he said Scott? Yes. He answered yes because you and your pathetic pack broke Stiles down again and again until there was barley anything left. Only a sad little boy who wanted and needed only one thing. Love. Something so easy for people who care about each other to give but for some reason, you just couldn't give it to him so I'm never going to leave because you and your friends have proven more than enough times that you can't take care of him so now, it's my responsibility. And it's one I'm more than happy to fulfil." Void answered causing Scott's eyes to finally shed the tears welled up in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry Stiles. I'm so sorry..." Scott's whispered voice trailed off as he released a low sob causing Void's anger to once again reach its peak. He picked up the pathetic Alpha before smashing him into the wall once again much harder than before so hard in fact, the wall cracked and broke behind Scott's body. 

"Oh Scott McCall you are the most pathetic creature that I've EVER met! You feel that pain?! THAT'S HOW STILES HAS FELT EVERY DAY FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS!!! Probably almost that bad since the first day he met you, the most regretful day of his life! If it took THIS to make you see how horrible of a friend and person you are, than I think it's time to end it once and for all! So I hope you enjoy your last precious moments on earth because that's all you have left!!!" Void shouted in anger before punching Scott hard in the face. The anger in Void just wouldn't stop. He hit Scott again and again as Scott just leaned against the wall and took it, succumbing to Void's words. He knew what Void was saying was true, he deserved this pain for what he did to Stiles and although he wanted to fight to get rid of this demon overtaking Stiles body, all he wanted to do now was feel pain, the pain that he deserved.

After punches were thrown and thrown and blood was going everywhere Void was pulled back by Boyd and Chris as he struggled to go back to the Alpha.

"Let me go! I said LET ME GO! HE DESERVES IT! YOU ALL DESERVE IT!!!" The Nogitsune screamed in rage as Chris and Boyd held and pressed his struggling body into the ground as Scott was being looked at by Allison and the Sheriff was getting the chains and tape off Derek and Lydia. 

"John, bring those chains over here, we'll use them to restrain him." Chris ordered still holding down the Nogitsune as he gave the hunter a dark chuckle.

"How can you even bare to look at yourself after what your sister did? And after finding everything out you still try to kill Derek?! You think I'm sick well you must be the most ignorant..." The Kitsune's angry rambling was cut off by Chris taking the roll of tape Void had in his bag and using it to tape his mouth shut with a smirk as Derek began to hold Void down taking Chris's place. 

"There. That's better, sorry Stiles." Chris said with a almost saddened smirk before Derek, Boyd and he wrapped Stiles body with the wolfsbane laced chains. 

"What do we do now?" Scott asked sadly looking at everyone in helplessness.

"I may be of assistance with that." The whole pack turned to look at the direction of the voice to see Deaton at the loft's opened door with a medical bag in his hand.

"Did you find a solution?" Scott asked hopefully. 

"Yes. But it's going to take a lot of work so let's start with the first step." He said coming towards Stiles body, the bag in hand. He knelt done beside the still struggling Nogitsune before opening the bag and taking out a syringe.

"Hold him down, like this." The Vet ordered turning Void's neck slightly to the side as Chris moved to hold him in that instructed position. The Kitsune began to struggle more and more as soon as Deaton came around and it took almost all of Derek, Boyd and Chris's strength to keep him held down. Alan picked the syringe back up before stabbing it into the area where Stiles shoulder met his neck. The Nogitsune looked up at the Vet hatefully before muffling sounds of pain through the tape and slowly stopping his struggling before passing out.

"What was that? What did you give him?" The Sheriff asked looking down at the sleeping figure of his 'son' with tears in his eyes.

"Wolf Lichen also known as 'Letharia Vulpina' one of the only things known to poison a Nogitsune." Deaton spoke in that sometimes aggravating monotone voice of his.

"Poison?! That better not hurt my son!" The Sheriff threatened, looking at the Vet with dangerous eyes.

"It will not hurt Stiles. The poison simply puts the fox to sleep and because of Stiles current connection to the fox, it put him to sleep as well." Alan explained meeting the eyes of John who only nodded softly still focusing on Stiles.

"Now, we need to get Stiles somewhere comfortable before the Nogitsune wakes again. The next part of this process may not fun for Stiles." Deaton said looking at the boy's body with some sadness.

"Ok, let's go to our house." John said causing everyone to nod and grab Stiles body before taking him out to the Sheriff's police cruiser. It was John, Chris, Derek and Stiles/Void in the cruiser, Peter, Scott, Issac and Boyd in another vehicle and Lydia, Malia, Allison, Kira and Erica in the last vehicle, as Deaton took his own. It took about ten minutes before all vehicles met up at Stiles and John's house and everyone went inside, the Sheriff carrying Stiles/Void into the house. Once inside the house, the Sheriff set his son down on the couch while the rest of the pack gathered around.

"So what now?" Lydia asked still looking quite shaken up from the kidnapping earlier.

"We need to pull the Nogitsune from Stiles; split the two apart." Deaton answered calmly.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" The ginger asked once more.

"Through his mind. Scott, you remember when you first properly spoke to Peter; what he did to you with his claws, yes?" The Vet asked causing Scott to look at him sceptically.

"Uh...yeah he stuck his claws in my neck and gave me memories, made me see what'd he been through; what he saw through his eyes. What does that have to do with the Nogitsune?" The Alpha asked his voice taking the tone of how he looked.

"Well I believe a similar tactic will work on Stiles. Rather than giving him memories, you will go into Stiles head and try to guide him out. It's a serious job though so you won't want to go alone." Deaton stated looking at Scott with a look that spoke for him; 'It's the only way'. 

"But...in his head? A-are you sure that will work?" Scott asked looking on the verge of hysteria.

"I'm not sure of much right now Scott but what I am sure about is if you want to save your friend, we don't have much time." Scott looked around the room to see the sad faces of the pack and the pleading look on Stiles dad's face, it's was a silent plea for him to save his son; 'please'.

"O-ok I'll do it." The young Alpha admitted making Deaton nod.

"You said two people needed to go right?" Scott asked making Deaton confirm his thought.

"Yes, well, not technically but two people would be safer and may make your job easier. From what I've read and heard from before I gave the Nogitsune the injection, he doesn't seem to want to let go of Stiles so I imagine this will be a difficult job and the more people to help, the better." 

"I'll do it, I'll go." Lydia spoke up making everyone face the tearful eyed, puffy faced girl.

"Lydia, are you sure?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I know Void was trying to get under our skin but everything he said was true. We've treated Stiles like shit and although I know one thing won't make up for it, it's a good start. I owe it to Stiles to help how I can, god knows he deserves it." The banshee answered making everyone shake their heads in agreement.

"Ok, if that's agreed upon, we should begin." Deaton spoke making Lydia and Scott go over to Void and the Vet. Lydia sat on the couch beside the sleeping Void and Scott came up behind the two of them, flicking out his claws and aiming them behind the pair's necks.

"Whenever you're ready Scott." The Alpha nodded.

"Three. Two. One." Once the countdown was done, Scott's claws sunk into Lydia's and Stiles necks as the Alpha and Banshee entered the broken boy's mind.

—————————————————————————-

Scott and Lydia awoke to a darkened house, a storm thundering loudly outside but the same as the Sheriff's house besides that. 

"Did it work? We're still at Stiles house." Lydia asked confused looking Scott in the eye.

"I-I think so." Scott said, slightly unsure of himself. "Look around, it's the same except darker but no one else is around. It feels different too." Scott answered making the ginger nod. The pair look around the living room before walking around the seemingly empty house. 

"Where do you think Stiles is? And if this is his mind, why are we in his house?" Lydia questioned.

"I don't know, maybe this is where his mind takes him because he’s most comfortable here." He answered.

"Stiles? STILES?!" The pair walked around the bottom level of the house with no luck of finding the boy before walking up the creeky steps of the darkened house. They took small looks through the bathroom and Sheriff's room before finally going to Stiles room and opening the door. Upon entering the room, the pair found Stiles asleep on the bed beside a black fox.

"Stiles, oh thank god." Scott said in relief as Lydia sighed feeling the same. The pair walked closer to the bed before a creeky step caused the fox to wake up and begin growling at the pair, in turn waking up the sleeping boy. The dark coloured fox bared it's teeth at the pair in front of Stiles body in a protective stance. Stiles wiped his eyes before petting the fox trying to calm it down and gasping in surprise at seeing Lydia and Scott.

"W-what are you guys doing here?" Stiles asked, his voice a mix of sadness and confusion.

"We're here to take you home; away from the Nogitsune. We're sorry you got possessed like this Stiles." Scott answered causing the fox to growl at the mention of his name and his mate being taken away.

"But...you guys don't care. You're...you're why I got possessed, why I-I let myself get possessed. I don't...I don't want to go back to somewhere where my friends don't care and I'm not...strong." Stiles said teary eyed looking up at the Banshee and Werewolf who both looked sad at his confession.

"Stiles, I know we've both treated you horribly but we want the chance to make it up to you and we can't do that with you stuck in here! Please Stiles, we care and you are strong! The strongest person I know so please don't do this to us...to yourself!" Lydia pleaded tears falling from her already puffy eyes.

"I'm sorry...I can't I-I won't go with you. Just...go back home and take care of yourselves and my dad." Stiles said lying back down on the bed. The sight of Scott's bestfriend his...his brother looking so sad so weak mad him not only sad and dissapointed in himself but angry. Angry because he knew Stiles wasn't himself because the Stiles he knew wouldn't just leave his dad behind and give up on finding a solution. But mostly angry because he and his friends and his actions caused the one person other than his mom he loved the most to just...give up and that wasn't acceptable. Scott could feel himself wolfing out and Lydia looked over at him confused and slightly panicked.

"Stiles..." Scott got out gritted through his mouthful of fangs, "you're coming home with us. I'm...we're not letting you give up like this." Stiles looked up panicked at his friends confession as Scott closed in on the bed. The black fox in front of Stiles began to hiss and growl at Scott and Scott growl right back at the creature he knew was the Nogitsune. The fox launched itself at Scott and Scott tried to stop the creature above him from trying to maul him to death.

"Lydia! Grab Stiles!" Lydia nodded panicked and confused at what she was seeing before going over to the bed and trying to grab Stiles who struggle away from her.

"No! I told you I'm staying here!" He shouted at Lydia as she grabbed him by the shoulders trying to pull him off the bed. Scott managed to throw the fox off of him before going to grab Stiles from Lydia since she couldn't seem to get him. He quickly threw his 'brother' over his shoulder while the fox struggled to get up after the throw by Scott. It wasn't even a second though before the black fox was growling at Lydia and Scott seeing his mate being taken away from him with a viscousness Scott had rarely seen with wolves or any other animals before.

"Go! Go! Go!" Lydia shouted at Scott as the pair with Stiles in tow threw open the door running down the hall and down the stairs. The fox's growling and snarling got even louder before pounding paws were heard coming right after them.

"Let me go Scott! I wanna stay! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!!!" Stiles shouted pounding on Scott's back with his fists.

"I'm sorry Stiles." Scott said softly before the three teens ran out the door of the house, just missing the black fox and escaping from Stiles mind.

—————————————————————————

The three woke up with a gasp shocking the pack surrounding them.

"Stiles?" Scott asked looking towards his best friend as the rest of the packs gazes followed. Stiles sat still for a couple seconds before he began to gag.

"STILES!" The pack shouted in concern watching as Stiles began to cough and gag falling to his knees before black fur and smoke began to come out his throat. The pack watched with worried eyes as Stiles continued to throw up the black materials before slowly backing away as the pile's smoke began to swirl and spin around. Stiles kept gagging and gagging as the smoke continued to spin and spin until Stiles had nothing more to dispense. The spinning of the smoke raised higher and higher and out of the smoke appeared Void in his fox form before shifting back to his human form which still looked like Stiles. Scott looked at Void in horror as Void tilted his head in the Alpha's direction.

"Oh you didn't really think it'd be that easy to get rid of me did you Scott?" He asked in amusement before his eyes locked onto Stiles who had made his way up from the floor and was now sitting on the couch.

"Hi baby." The Nogitsune purred watching with joy as a slight blush took over Stiles pale cheeks. He started a slow walk over to Stiles before Peter was grabbing his arms from behind. Void smirked before snatching his arm back and smacking Peter in the face.

"Grab him!" Deaton ordered making Derek, Chris, Boyd, Peter and Issac all try to grab the Nogitsune as he dodged them, a lot weaker than before but still fighting back. After hitting Peter, Derek jumped at him trying to pull him as far away from Stiles as possible and get him over to Deaton. Void punched Derek in the face as Derek growled and Boyd was right behind Void trying to grab his arms which failed as well. The fighting between the spirit and men was going on for a minute or so and was quickly getting out of control making Allison take action.

"Deaton, may I borrow something please." She asked the Vet who looked at the situation panicked in his own somewhat calm way.

"Sure." He said and handed the bag he brought with him to Allison who took out a vile from the bag and an arrow of hers dipping the arrow in it before aiming and firing at the Nogitsune.

"What was that?" Derek asked as the Nogitsune slowly lost control of his body and slowed down.

"Kanima venom." Deaton, Void and Allison all answered at the same time. 

"Nice touch." Void growled in anger as Deaton and the rest of the pack came around the Kitsune. 

"We need to do this quickly." Deaton informed the pack, "Issac grab that wooden box over there please." Deaton instructed the teen as he pulled a large, old book out of his bag. Issac did as told grabbing the box from the corner Deaton was before and bringing it with him as he went to Deaton as he opened the book to a marked page. He began to say the words on the page as Void looked at the Vet with a look familiar to him from the Nogitsune; pure hatred. The more words the Vet spoke, the angrier Void got. 

"You bastard!" Void yelled at Deaton as Alan's words got faster and went on for longer. Void was getting weaker and weaker by the second and in his last minute looked over to see Stiles who had silent tears running down his face as Scott held him back.

"Don't worry baby, don’t cry. We'll be together soon. I'll be back before you know it." He said with a kind and truthful smile before turning back to Deaton and the pack and screaming out before coughing up a single firefly.

"Catch it Issac!" The firefly flew through the air for only a second more before being caught as Issac closed it in the box of the Nemeton. Seconds later, Void's body cracked and crumbled into dust as Stiles released a sob that some may think was of relief but was see really of loss. Losing one more person, possibly the last to care for him. A tear fell from Stiles face and hit the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the chapter? I feel like some parts were good but some parts were really bad. Let me know your thoughts in the comments and show some love by giving kudos! Also, don’t forget to subscribe to this book to know when I update next and my account to know when I post my next fic which should be soon after this one is done! Have a great day!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been months since the Nogitsune was rid of. Has Stiles moved on? Will the Nogitsune come back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! So this is the last chapter of the fic! Really hope you guys enjoyed this story and will read my future ones! Just a warning, there is sexual content nearing the end of this chapter so beware of that. Sorry if it’s really bad, writing smut is really awkward so it’s probably not very good! Anyways, enjoy!

5 Months Later:  
It had been 5 months, 5 lonely months without Void. 

The first month after the pack had managed to get rid of the Nogitsune was the toughest for Stiles. He felt completely lost without him and all he wanted to do was keep hidden away. Away from his so called 'friends' who kept asking him to come out of the house constantly blowing up his phone and visiting him. Not taking the hint as Stiles continued to shut them out. Why would he choose to spend time with the people who hurt him and took away the one person, thing who could have shown him some proper love?

Stiles still clearly remembers being trapped in his mind as Void took control of his body. He believed he would feel the obvious feeling of having no control over his body and would be be constantly worried but it wasn't like that at all. He awoke to the comfort of his own bedroom with a feeling of love, warmth and comfort; something he hadn't felt in a long time. The house had felt cold, unwelcoming and overall depressing for the last couple months after dealing with Theo and Donovan. His dad didn't look at him the same anymore, his eyes normally gazed at him with amusement and love and care but since the issues with the evil chimera the gaze was filled with disappointment and a coldness Stiles hadn't seen since his mom died. The distrust from his dad had caused the nice feelings the house he felt was a home had given him. Stiles just wanted that to all go away and on his mind, Void had given him just that.

Stiles hadn't felt such a wonderful feeling in so long, possibly ever and took the chance to relax and be filled with it. He slept and laid in the comfort of his dream bed for what felt like days but in reality was only one. He had seen glimpses of what the Nogitsune was doing on the outside of his mind and he was feeling more confused than ever. Confused because he was more than happy and he knew, if he was a good person, he really shouldn't be. Seeing Void yelling at his friends, throwing them around the room gave Stiles a feeling of joy he knew he shouldn't feel. And than he had woke from his hazy vision to a warm body surrounding his.

There was a black fox sleeping beside him on the bed. The warmth of the fur and the comforting feeling the fox gave him let him know who the fox was; Void. The fox had snuggled up to him and Stiles swore this was heaven. He fell back into the welcoming sleeping before awakening to a vicious growl not long after (at least Stiles didn't think it was long after; he lost track of time in his mind). He awoke to the sight of the Nogitsune growling and snarling at the familiar banshee and Alpha werewolf. Scott and Lydia were here, How were they here? And why? He didn't have long to question his 'friends' before Scott was telling him they had to leave causing Stiles to immediately refuse. Why would he chose to go from heaven to right back to hell? Scott being Scott decided to make the 'good' decision for him and rip him from his dream and his fox making Stiles unbelievable angry and pound on the werewolf's back. But sadly, Stiles was no match for the Alpha and was thrown back into a nightmare; his real life.

When his eyes flashed open he was sitting on his couch back home mad with barley any time to process before he was sick to his stomach and throwing up. He felt his stomach contents forcing its way up his throat and he fell to his knees on the floor from the painful and strange sensation. If felt like ages that he was emptying his stomach before it was over and he looked down to see black smoke and fur coating the floor and the pack surrounding him giving him disturbed looks. He got back up to sit on the couch while watching the smoke swirl and twirl to create the gorgeous fox of the Nogitsune which quickly transformed into his Stiles-like form once again.

He still couldn't shake the helpless feeling of watching the one he learned to love in such a short amount of time be paralyzed before his body cracked and crumbled into dust and his soul was trapped in a jar forever. He had never felt such pain before but felt slight relief with the soft words the Kitsune left him with.

"Don't worry baby, don't cry. We'll be together soon. I'll be back before you know it."

Stiles released a groan when his alarm clock pulled him from his dreamless sleep. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and sat up stretching out his back. He felt restless as always and was not looking forward to seeing Scott today as he had been for the last five months. Scott who had insisted on picking Stiles up for school everyday as part of his apology which was a lame one at that. Stiles shook his head with a huff before grabbing some random clothes and heading to the shower. The warm water somewhat helped to soothe his aching muscles and calm his racing thoughts but they still lingered no matter what. He quickly got out drying himself off before throwing on the clothes he grabbed. He looked in the mirror for a quick second running his hands through his hair before brushing his teeth and heading downstairs.

"Hey buddy!" His dad greeted, giving him a huge smile setting some food down on his plate. Over the last few months Stiles relationship had gotten better with his dad. Their relationship was the only one Stiles really cared to mend but he still saw some issues. He felt at times that his dad's caring attitude was forced but didn't really want to say anything about it. He saw pity in his dad's eyes and that was something that aggravated him; he didn't need pity nore did he want it. 

He sat down and ate the breakfast his dad served him and the two had an average conversation about simple things; the weather, the Mets, his plans for the dad and more. It wasn't long before he hurt the familiar honking of his best friend's car signalling it was time to go. He said goodbye to his dad before grabbing his backpack and heading out the door. He walked down the driveway before jumping in the car. 

"Morning bro!" Scott greeted with his classic megawatt smile and Stiles desperately tried to hold in a scoff and stop his eyes from rolling. Ever since the 'incident' with the Nogitsune everyone had been like this with Stiles. Acting sweet like candy and like nothing was wrong. Like Stiles was the best person in the universe and he and whoever had the strongest relationship ever. 

"Morning." Stiles greeted lamely in response causing Scott's smile to drop slightly. The pair kept a calm conversation led mostly by Scott before they arrived at school. They both got out before walking into the school. They passed by the rows of lockers before spotting Allison and Lydia standing around their lockers as usual and just like Scott as soon as they spotted Stiles, huge smiles were brought to their faces which he returned with a small awkward smile and nod. He was about to head to his locker before Scott's hand grasping his shoulder pulled him back to him. 

"Hey man, we're meeting up at the loft after school today you'll come right?" Scott asked giving Stiles slightly pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I'll go with you." Stiles answered. Even if he wasn't exactly happy with the pack he knew they only really met up officially like that for a good reason and wanted to know what that was. On top of that, he was getting the feeling once again that something important was happening and he knew never to ignore that feeling.

"Great! See you in class man!" Scott says patting Stiles shoulder before heading to his own locker. Stiles does the same dropping his stuff off before heading to class. He sees Scott and Lydia there waiting for him as Scott pats the seat behind him signalling Stiles to take a seat. He does so giving another awkward smile to the pair before waiting for class to start. The rest of the day goes by reasonably fast which Stiles is thankful for. It consisted of more overly caring smiles and talk from the pack and Stiles didn't know how much more he could take. He was tired of them acting like they cared about it him when in reality he knew they didn't. Lydia barley spared Stiles a glance without it being of annoyance before the Nogitsune and Scott had been an overall shit friend before that. Did they really think Stiles was so gullible he'd forget about everything they did to hurt him with a simple smile and spreading some compliments here and there? The question hurt Stiles to even think about.

The final bell rings for the day as Stiles rushes out of class to go to his locker. He just finishes packing up his backpack when Scott comes up to him.

"Ready to go?" He asks kindly.

"Sure." Stiles answers flatly. He finishes up with his bag before closing and locking the locker making his way out of the building alongside Scott. The pair make it to the parking lot before getting in Scott's car and making their way to Derek's loft. They arrive within ten minutes grabbing their bags and heading inside. Derek, Peter, Issac, and Boyd are already there when they're inside and they all give their own 'fake' greetings minus Derek. Scott returns them all whole heartedly while Stiles only returns Derek's considering Derek never did anything to purposefully hurt him except for when they first met, but Stiles understands why he acted like that back then. The duo take a seat on the couch Derek installed a while ago while the other men gather around them as while. All the girls (Erica, Malia, Lydia and Kira) (except Allison who had hunter training) make their way in, in the next few minutes and the group chat amongst themselves for a few minutes before Derek clears his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Ok everyone, so here's what we're dealing with. Two nights ago a dead body was found outside your school. The Sheriff kept it quiet under wraps so the body was taken away quickly without any news report. The body was torn apart and had gashes that looked to be made with claws. We don't know what we're dealing with but I think we should take some wolfsbane, mountain ash and mistletoe and get rid of whatever it is; as our job as the pack of Beacon Hills, we keep everyone safe. Sound good?" Derek asked monotone looking at everyone determined. Everyone nodded in response to the question before grabbing the supplies Derek spoke about and heading back fo the school. All of this took place during winter time so the sky was already a dark blue by the time they arrived.

The group headed into the school busting open the doors to see the darkened empty hallways. They stopped before going down the hall as Scott decided they should all split up. The pairings were Derek and Peter, Lydia and Malia, Kira and Erica, Issac and Boyd, and Stiles and Scott. Scott and Stiles headed down by the locker room trying to see if they could find anything suspicious. 

"See anything?" Stiles asked looking around bored.

"No, there's nothing here. Think it was just a killer for once?" Scott asked with low shock.

"Dude, it's Beacon Hills, with what we've been through I don't think it'll ever be 'a killer just for once'." Stiles scoffed darkly still using the flashlight to look around the darkened area. They spent another minute or so looking for something, anything out of place before they heard:

"Guys, I found something!!!" Issac yelled sounding shocked mad frightened. Scott and Stiles ran down the hall in the direction of his voice to find him in one of the senior hallways holding something. Everyone else heard the yell and came there too. They all looked at Issac's hands in shock to see the same wooden Neumeton box from 5 months ago. Scott's gaze met Stiles as they both looked at each other with confusion. 

"Where did you find that?!" Scott asked shocked mad worried.

"I don't know man it was just sitting right here." Issac responding shaking his head confused and panicked. They all looked around not knowing what to do before a really panicked look came to Scott's face.

"Issac. Look in the box." Scott said voice steady with panic.

"Why?" Issac asked looking at him with a voice that said 'are you crazy?!'

"Because if that box is empty..." Scott's voice trailed off hoping everyone got the message. The air was thick and dense before a voice Stiles both missed and dreaded sounded through the air.

"Than that means little ol' me got out." Void finished off Scott's sentence as he walked into the moonlit doorway of the start of the hallway; a sadistic grin plastered on 'Stiles' borrowed face. 

"Void." Lydia whispered in shock and intense panic.

"Ding. Ding. Ding. We have a winner! You know it really amazes me to see what an amazing emissary Deaton is But he still can't do something as easy as keep a box closed." The Nogitsune laughed slowly stalking towards the pack. Scott quickly pushes Stiles behind in, in a protective way causing a small anger to flare in Void's eyes.

"Oh Scott, you know better than to keep Stiles from me. At the end of the day we both know who he would choose to go with if given the opportunity." Void 'tsked' as the walking forward and backing up continued.

"Stiles is never going to go back with you!" Scott snarled keeping his best friend behind him still.

"Oh I don't think so. I let you guys get rid of me the first time because I knew I could come back and would have all my strength back to claim Stiles. Stiles is my mate something I'm sure you two know a lot about right? Derek, Peter?" Void taunted as Derek and Peter both paled and Derek bared his teeth.

"Stiles is not your mate!" Derek snarled as the Nogitsune let out a laugh making Derek even angrier.

"Oh Derek, I may not be a werewolf but even I could hear that lie. You can keep telling yourself that but you know it's true." The Kitsune gave Derek a pout. He kept closing in on the pack making Scott place his hand on Stiles shoulder pressing him back as Void got closer and they were almost backed against the wall.

"Scott, I'd really recommend if you want to live you get your hands off my mate and let him come over here." Void said his voice monotone but the threat very there. 

"No! I'm not letting him get manipulated by you again and I'm his bestfriend, I can touch him all I want!" Scott yelled.

"Oh Scott, you lost that privilege a long time ago." Void chuckled sharply. "And I don't like people who don't listen to me." He said before using his powers to throw Scott off of Stiles and into the pack. 

"There problem solved. Now come here baby." The Nogitsune purred lovingly making Stiles shiver and ache to close the distance between them but knowing the disappointment he'd see in his friends faces and how they'd probably never want to see him again something he really didn't want even if he wasn't their biggest fans anymore.

"Stiles won't be going anywhere with you!" Derek snarled as he made his way over to Stiles before getting almost instantly thrown out of his way and into the pack just like Scott.

"You werewolves really aren't as smart as you think. All bark but no bite you could say." Void chuckled causing most of the pack to snarl at the dog joke. "Oh and...I think you forgot something!" He said before pulling something out from behind his back. That something being a jar of mountain ash that he threw to the floor, it instantly shattering and the ash spreading out into a circle around the pack minus Stiles. The wolves, banshee, werecoyote and Kitsune all looked around in utter shock at what had just happened before looking to Stiles who didn't know what to do. Void looked over at Stiles with a loving look that Stiles really missed before walking over to him to close the distance.

"Stiles RUN!" Scott shouted pounding on the invisible wall of the mountain ash and Stiles felt like crying because the worst part is he couldn't bring himself to run. To break the line of mountain ash, to push the Nogitsune away or to care about the fact that loving something like the Nogitsune would probably sent him straight to hell. His eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the faces he knew he was going to disappoint, the pack all looked worried except Derek. Derek's eyes gave Stiles something he felt thankful for; approval. Sad approval that said 'do what feels right and don't worry about the consequences'. Derek gave him a nod which Stiles returned before looking to Void who was seconds from closing in on him.

Stiles backed up again the lockers before Void pressed right up against him.

"I missed you. I told you I'd be back for you." Void said caressing Stiles face lovingly before pulling him in for a kiss. It was a simple kiss at first but was quickly getting hot and heavy. Stiles moaned at the feeling the Nogitsune's kiss was giving him as Void's tongue slid into his mouth. Their lips moved perfectly together and the packs pleading voices grew quieter and quieter. Void began pushing Stiles into the wall even more before starting to slowly thrust up against him getting faster and faster. The friction between them was driving Stiles up the wall; he swore he'd never felt so much pleasure in his life.

Void took a step back from Stiles leaving the boy panting up against the locker as Void gave the pack a grin while interlocking his and Stiles hands.

"Well, I'm glad you all got to enjoy the show but it's time for me and Stiles to go. I've got to show him what I've learned while I've been away, we have lost time to make up for." He purred looking at Stiles as a blush spread onto his cheeks that Void could sense in the dark making his grin turn more predatory as he looked back to the pack. Growls and yells filled the air as the Nogitsune took a small bag out of his back pocket, throwing it on the ground making him and Stiles disappear.

The pair reappeared in Stiles bedroom. Luckily the house was empty as the Sheriff had a late night shift that night so Stiles wouldn't need to worry about explaining anything to his dad. Stiles looked at the Nogitsune questioningly as Void gave him that familiar predatory smirk before turning Stiles around and pushing him down on the bed making Stiles gasp.

"You don't understand how much I missed you Stiles. I'm sorry I had to leave you for so long, it took Deaton a while to knock the lid off the box and I needed to build my strength. If it was up to me I would've never left in the first place but I wasn't as strong at the time and it worked out for the better because now I have all my strength for this." Void said before ripping off his shirt and pants before climbing on top of Stiles like a cat. He carefully pulled Stiles own shirt off as the teen looked up to meet loving eyes.

"I missed you too." Stiles whispered while Void gently pulled off his jeans and discarded all the clothing to the floor.

"That's good." He whispered while caressing Stiles face with his thumb just like he did that first night they met. "Now, let me show you just how much I've missed you and what I've learned. I've waited a long time for this." The Nogitsune purred, whispering the last sentence. He moved up further on the bed until both their bodies were lined up. He began to lightly kiss, suck and bite on Stiles long neck, everywhere he could. Stiles neck and chest acting as a blank canvas for Void's hickeys. Stiles moaned softly at the action his hands going to wrap around the Nogitsune's shoulders. After red and purple marks littered Stiles neck and chest, Void pulled back looking satisfied at his work.

"You see these marks Stiles?" Void asked planting a soft kiss on Stiles neck. "These marks will show anyone just who you belong to. You understand that Stiles? You're mine." He purred as Stiles nodded in a haze of pleasure. Void retreated down the bed peppering soft kisses down Stiles chest all the way down past his navel. He slowly pulled off Stiles boxers before admiring the view in didn't of him as Stiles blushed in embarrassment, never been displayed in front of someone like this before.

"Beautiful." He whispered before reaching into the nightstand beside the bed to grab lube before pushing it closed. He carefully lined up his long fingers before slowly pushing one into Stiles; a soft whine came from Stiles from the stretch.

"Shhh shh, it's ok baby. It'll feel better in a second." The Kitsune cooed at his mate. His finger rocked back and fourth and true to his words, it took only seconds before Stiles was moaning in pleasure begging Void to add another to which the older complied. The process repeated until the Kitsune had four fingers into his mate as Stiles was rocking back on them. He slowly pulled them out before taking off his boxers and lubing up his dick and pointing the head at Stiles entrance. He gently pushed in reassuring Stiles as a burning pain shot up his spine. Void continued pushing in inch by inch while doing his best to reassure Stiles as pained tears struck the teen's eyes.

"Almost there baby. It's just like my fingers ok? It hurts at first but feels better soon enough." The Nogitsune said as he caredully bottomed our into Stiles and sat still waiting for Stiles to give him the sign to continue. Minutes later, Stiles was nodding and Void slowly slid out most of the way before pushing back in and creating a steady paced rhythm. It don't take long before Stiles was needing more.

"Faster. Harder, please!" Stiles was demanding his mate as he moaned in pleasure.

"As you wish." Void purred once more before picking up the pace, driving hard and fast into his mate. Stiles nails bit into Void's skin as he grasped hold of the Kitsune's shoulders as he was pounded into. After minutes of moans, pleads and cries of pleasure both were reaching their release.

"VOID!" Stiles shouted into the room as his released showered the two. Void growled in pleasure before picking up the pace one last time even faster before shooting his cum into Stiles. The pair both laid down on the bed as Stiles tried to catch his breath.

"I love you." Stiles whispered as Void's arms came to wrap around his waist.

"I love you too." The Nogitsune whispered back placing his lips on Stiles shoulder.

"What's going to happen now?" Stiles asked after minutes of the pair lying in a calm silence. 

"Whatever you want Stiles, it's up to you. I want to take you away from here and from these fake people but I know you have a heart of gold and would miss them so, I'm letting you decide. If you want to stay here, we can. If you want to leave, we can. Whatever it is you decide, I'll be here right beside you. I didn't lie when I said I'd never abandon you." The Nogitsune calmly spoke to him. And that was that. Stiles was Void's and Void was Stile’s and he'd never have to be alone again. Soon he'd make a decision and he wouldn't have to worry about being hurt once more because after all, Stiles was loving the Void. And now, he finally got his happy ending.

-End-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was the last chapter? Once again, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and fic and are willing to read more of my fics. Hoping to have a pack/Stiles story up within the next few weeks but till then my goal is to update my original Wattpad stories (link to my account at the beginning of this fic). So go follow me on there for updates on when I’ll be update there and on here and when the story’s out and if you are interested in those stories. Love you guys, have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was that? Please give kudos and comment and let me know your opinions on this chapter and story so far! Btw: After this story is done, if anyone can give me a better description I would love to hear it, normally I’m good at writing descriptions but for some reason it was hard for this fic! Hope you all have a great day!


End file.
